


Sunrise On The East Side

by KaleidoscopeEyes34



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeEyes34/pseuds/KaleidoscopeEyes34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic "shy artist and outgoing barista fall in love at a coffee shop" plotline, with some twists thrown in for good measure. What more could you want?</p><p>Thank you so much to Kenny, who was going to write this with me. They decided that they'd rather let me write it on my own, but they still helped a lot with the initial planning and the plotline.</p><p>(Title from "Coffee Shop Soundtrack" by All Time Low, because I'm unoriginal trash. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise On The East Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in three years, so I'm terrified to post this, but I hope you don't think it's too bad!

Phil quietly walked into the Starbucks, gripping his backpack straps tightly. He joined the back of the queue, which fortunately wasn’t too long. He glanced at the menu, and quickly decided on a gingerbread latte. After only a few minutes, Phil was at the front of the queue, facing a barista he’d never seen before. Phil smiled a bit, and took a quick look at the new man’s nametag. There, in clear print, was his name: ‘Dan’.

“Um, hi, Dan… Can I have a gingerbread latte?” Phil felt nervous for some reason, as he gazed into Dan’s dark eyes, and he began fidgeting with his backpack straps again. Dan rolled his eyes and started on Phil’s order. Phil frowned a little, staying silent as he got his wallet out, and set the money on the counter. He wondered why the new barista already seemed to hate working here, but he let it slip out of his mind when his name was called; he blinked once more at Dan, before moving to get his coffee and walking to his usual window seat. After setting down his coffee on the table, Phil swung his backpack around to the seat next to him. He proceeded to take his battered sketchpad from the backpack and dumped it next to the coffee cup, before reaching into the depths of the bag once more for his watercolour pans.

Phil pulled out the slim, metal tin, and set it next to his sketchpad. He glanced up at Dan, who was now taking yet another order, then quickly looked back down at his sketchpad and began sketching out a new drawing. He felt compelled to draw the new barista, for some odd reason. Phil stuck out his tongue slightly as he drew, focused on making it look as accurate as possible. Just as the sketch was starting to take shape, Phil felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden disturbance, and sent his gingerbread latte flying across the booth.

“Fuck!” the ‘disturbance’ yelled. Phil realised that it was Dan, and immediately tried to hide his latest drawing from any prying eyes. However, Dan clearly wasn’t interested in Phil’s fanciful doodles; his attention was turned to the mess of coffee that Phil had caused.

“I’m so sorry, you made me - I’ll just -”

“It’s fine, I can clean it,” Dan sighed. As Dan disappeared to find a cloth from the counter, Phil felt his heart drop. He’d only known of Dan’s existence for less than an hour, yet he’d already made a fool of himself.

When Dan returned, he silently mopped up the spillage. Phil felt even more anxious now as he watched Dan lean across the booth, a heavy feeling settling itself in his stomach. There was no way that the barista was going to like him after that accident. Phil sighed softly, before noticing the way that Dan’s work t-shirt was slowly rising up to show his slim hips. Phil stared at the expanse of tanned skin, wondering whether Dan had been on holiday recently; he soon caught himself and drew his eyes back to Dan’s face. Unfortunately for Phil, Dan had finished cleaning the table at the same moment. He turned around to find Phil gazing, wide-eyed and possibly a little stunned. Dan raised his eyebrows sharply, and the movement caused Phil to realise that he was probably scaring him. Phil blinked several times before turning quickly to the table next to him, as though he hadn’t been looking at Dan the entire time.

“I can get you another drink. If you want, I mean. I’ll pay for it. Only if that’s okay though. Uh. Yeah.” The words rushed out of Dan’s mouth in a tumble of syllables, and Phil took a moment to process what he’d heard. Even when the words finally formed themselves into a sentence in his brain, Phil thought that he couldn’t possibly have heard them right.

“Uh, sure, I’d love it - but only if you really don’t mind!”

“No, no, it’s totally fine. It’s my fault anyway, I made you jump.”

“Oh, well, okay… if you’re sure.” Dan didn’t even reply, he just smirked and made his way back to the service counter. Phil allowed himself to stare again, more certain this time that Dan wouldn’t catch him. While he studied Dan’s features, he twirled his pencil in his hands. He wished he could better capture Dan’s likeness on the paper. Internally cursing his skills, Phil tossed the pencil back into his bag and closed the sketchpad. Soon enough, Dan weaved through the coffee shop again; he stopped in front of Phil and gave a weak smile.

“We’re out of gingerbread syrup, so I got you a cinnamon bun hot chocolate instead.”

“I’ve never even heard of that. Are you sure it’s a thing? You’re not trying to trick me, are you?”

“It’s from the ‘secret menu’, so hush your voice,” Dan replied with a wink. He thrust the drink at Phil again. Sighing a little, Phil took the drink from Dan, then quickly cradled it against his chest when their hands momentarily touched. Dan frowned, but didn’t make a comment. He gestured to the booth and, when Phil gave a gentle nod, slid himself into the opposite seat. Dan looked up at Phil, but he was scanning the crowd outside, as though he was looking for a familiar face. Dan surveyed the table, where Phil’s tin of watercolour paints was still laying open. Intrigued, Dan reached toward them, but Phil must have had some kind of sixth sense that alerted him to when his art supplies are being touched; he swivelled round to face Dan and snatched the tin away, immediately dumping it back into the rucksack next to him. Dan was confused, but withdrew his hands from the table.

“So… you’re an artist?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Yes,” Phil said sharply. He took a sip of his drink, and continued to remain silent. Dan drummed his fingers on the table and exhaled through his nose. He was trying his best, but Phil was clearly not interested. The signals must have been mixed somewhere along the way, but there was no easy way to go back now. Dan sighed and opened his mouth to speak. However, he didn’t get a chance to speak.

“What are you doing? What kind of game are you trying to play?” Phil asked, with a furrow in his brow, “I can’t read you at all.” Dan was taken aback. He wasn’t trying to trick Phil, he was genuinely interested in him, and he had thought Phil felt the same way.

“I’m not - I mean, I’m being honest here. I really do like you,” Dan answered eventually. He bit his lip, preparing himself for the rejection. When Phil raised his hands, Dan flinched minutely, but the movement wasn’t an attack. Phil put his head in his hands and sighed softly.

“Okay. Okay, fine. I’ll believe you. Please don’t give me a reason to regret this.”

Dan couldn’t stop his face from breaking into a grin. Phil was allowing himself to trust Dan, and he couldn’t mess this up. Not now that he had a chance. He checked the time on his watch and realised that his shift finished five minutes ago.

“Hey, Phil… I just finished my shift, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Dan asked tentatively. Phil didn’t look up from the table, and Dan’s heart sunk. He’d obviously gone too far too soon. Phil was going to reject him and -

“Sure. I’ve got nowhere else to be until tonight.” Phil managed a weak smile and Dan was sure that he could feel his heart melting. Without saying a word, Dan took Phil’s hand in his own and tugged him towards the door. He didn’t know where they were going, but he knew he wanted to spend more time with Phil. He was going to make this last as long as possible.


End file.
